Divergent Four's Way
by DivergentFOURever
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first FanFiction so please give it a try! This FanFiction is all about Divergent in Four's point of view. Hope you like it! Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction. I love Divergent so I thought I would give this a shot! This story will be Divergent in Fours POV. Please review! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Okay…Here's chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Today is the day. The day of the Choosing Ceremony. Not mine, my choosing ceremony was two whole years ago. I've changed a lot since I transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation. I've gotten a lot stronger and I am a much better fighter now. I have pretty good aim with knives and guns, and I even have tattoos. I would never dream of doing these things in Abnegation. I probably couldn't imagine myself with tattoos either, but I am Dauntless now. I am Four the guy with only Four fears on his second year of training initiates. Lauren and I stay silent while we are waiting for the first jumper, until she asks me, "Which faction do you think will be first jumper?"

I think about it for a moment. "Probably Erudite or Candor, we get a lot of them," I respond. I wonder if there will ever be an Abnegation transfer again, although I doubt that.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." She tells me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Just then I see a blob of blonde and gray fall onto the net. I can't believe she's an Abnegation transfer! I want to see how this turns out…I help her off of the net and release her right after she stands.

"Thank you," She says. She looks around her, taking in the new sights. "Can't believe it," Lauren says, standing behind me.

"A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of," Lauren smirks. For some reason, something inside me snaps after she says that.

"There's a reason she left them Lauren," I say slightly annoyed. "What's your name?" I ask the small blonde girl.

"Um…" She hesitates while she picks her name, so I decide to help her.

"Think about it, you don't get to pick again," I tell her with a small smile on my lips.

"Tris," she says, more certain of herself now.

"Tris," Lauren grins.

"First jumper-Tris!" I shout. The crowd of Dauntless come and start to whoop, cheer and pump their fists. Another transfer from Candor comes down, I hope this one isn't a smart-mouth…Everyone laughs and cheers again.

I set my hand on Tris' back and tell her, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**A/N:** **I hoped you liked it! Please review? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Please review so I know if this story is any good…onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

When all of the initiates are off the net and with us, Lauren and I lead them. The transfers are going to be shocked when they see they see the Dauntless compound. _Especially _Tris, this will be so different for her…

Lauren speaks up, "This is where we divide. The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume_you_ don't need a tour of the place,"

She smiles and walks away with the Dauntless-born.

Once she's gone I start to talk to the initiates, "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four."

Then a Candor girl asks, "Four? Like the number?" I saw that coming. Candor…

"Yes, is there a problem?" I snap.

"No." Good…

"Good. We're about to go to the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" I get cut off by the Candor.

"The Pit? Clever name." she snickers. She needs to learn when to stop, so I go up to her, lean my face close to hers face and narrow my eyes, acting intimidating.

"What's your name?" I ask her quietly. Hopefully she'll understand that quiet is bad with me. _Very bad._

"Christina" She manages to squeak out. _Good, she's scared. _

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with the Candor smart-mouths I would've joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" I hiss at her. All she does is nod. Good, I probably won't be hearing her comments anymore. I continue to move and the initiates follow in silence.

"What a jerk," I hear Christina mumbles. _I can hear you._

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," Tris says. _No, no I don't._

I open the double doors to the Pit. I see understanding flicker across some of the initiates faces, now knowing why it is called 'the Pit'. I don't know what else to call it I think looking around the underground cavern. I see Tris observing every detail of it…

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm," I finally say. When we get there, I can hear the water roaring on one side, battling the rocks, then look to the other side and see the calmer part.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout over the over the roar of the chasm. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again you've been warned." I see a mixture of fear and awe on the initiates faces. I lead them to the noisy dining hall filled with the sound of the normal Dauntless ruckus. All the Dauntless applaud when they see the new initiates walk in and sit down. The initiates start helping themselves to hamburgers, but I see Tris looking at them with confusion. Then I remember that the Abnegation only ate plain food. "_Extravagance is selfish"_ I nudge Tris with my elbow and tell her,

"It's beef, put this on it," I hand her a bowl of ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, her eyes wide and bewildered.

"No," she replies, "Is that what they're called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," I nod at Christina. I hate the term _Stiff_, but I don't want anybody to know that I am from Abnegation.

"Why?" Christina asks, confused. Why do the Candor ask so many questions…?

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary," she shrugs.

"No wonder why you left," Christina smirks.

"Yeah," Tris says rolling her eyes, "It was just because of the food."

The corners of my mouth twitch upward. _Ha, maybe she will make it here._

The doors of the cafeteria open and everyone hushes. I automatically know who it is.

"Who is that," Christina hisses.

"His name is Eric," I tell her, "He's a Dauntless leader." _Sadly…_

"Seriously? But he's so young."

"Age doesn't matter here." I tell her with a grave look on my face. He starts to walk towards out table. _This can't be good._ He sits down next to me. We don't greet each other, or talk to each other. I want to keep to that way but I know he wants something.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks nodding his head towards Christina and Tris.

"This is Tris and Christina." I tell him with no emotion. _Go away._

"Ooh a Stiff," he says pulling at the disgusting piercing in his lip, "We'll see how long you last." _Really, Eric, I was a Stiff and came in FIRST place. _I want to voice my thoughts out loud, but Eric is a leader and sadly I can't do anything about it.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" he asks me.

"Nothing, really," I say dismissively.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," he say, "He requested that I find out what's going on with you." _I don't want to be a Dauntless leader, that's what's wrong. _I look at him for a few seconds before answering, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold"

"So he wants to give you a job." Eric says with worry in his eyes. _I am not taking your job, Eric. _ I roll my eyes on the inside.

"So it would seem." I say. "And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well," he says, "let's hope he gets the message then." Then he claps me on the shoulder, too hard to be friendly, then thankfully, gets up and walks away.

"Are you two…friends?" Tris asks curiously.

"We were in the same initiate class," I respond, "He transferred from Erudite."

Her eyes go wide ask she asks, "Were you a transfer to?" _I've never met a curious Stiff before…_

"I thought I would I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," I tell her coldly, "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable," she tells me, "You know. Like a bed of nails."

We just stare at each other, not looking away. Heat rushes to her face, but she keeps looking. I finally break the tension by saying, "Careful, Tris."

I hear Zeke call out my name and go to his table. After that I go back to the control room and let Eric take over.


End file.
